


i'm not sure what they said, but if it's true i'll bet it's just one more thing i'll regret

by veel



Series: rory's angsty newsies oneshots [3]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, M/M, Surprise Relationship, also not jatherine because i dont like it, because I said so, because im looking for shock factor, im pretty sure all of you reading know what's about to go down, so i guess that narrows it down, why are katherine & spot friends?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veel/pseuds/veel
Summary: a soulmate au where whatever you draw on your skin appears on your soulmate's skin as well.Katherine draws on her skin everyday, hoping to get a drawing back. She never does. She assumes she's broken until her soulmate finally draws something back.
Relationships: (implied) Smalls/Sniper (Newsies), Crutchie | Crutchy & Sarah Jacobs, Crutchie/David Jacobs, Crutchie/David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Crutchie/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, David Jacobs & Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, David Jacobs/Katherine Plumber, Sarah Jacobs & Jack Kelly, Sarah Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Spot Conlon & Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Surprise - Relationship
Series: rory's angsty newsies oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744318
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	i'm not sure what they said, but if it's true i'll bet it's just one more thing i'll regret

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! so i know i couldve added this to my book of newsies oneshots but i didnt really want to ig,,,
> 
> so most of the characters (excluding the ones from the musical) are based off the ones from the 1992 movie (except jack, katherine, and crutchie because i said so), but it can be viewed any way.

  


Katherine didn't realize exactly how long she'd been waiting for a drawing that wasn't her own. Ever since she could remember, she had been drawing doodles all over herself. At first, the drawings were pretty horrible. After a while, though, they had gotten better. Her favorite thing to draw was a jonquil. She loved drawing flowers. Dead flowers, living flowers, bouquets, you name it; she'd draw it.

Everyday she'd draw a small flower on her wrist. This was so she could identify her soulmate when they met. She never really expected anything on her arms though. After nineteen years of no replies, she lost hope. Maybe she didn't have a soulmate. Maybe her soulmate had died. Perhaps she was just broken. Whatever the explantion was, it would make her upset.

* * *

  


"'ey, any news from your soulmate?" Spot asked. Katherine sighed. She sat on the hot pavement of the sidewalk as Spot attempted to sell his last paper. She didn't know how or why she hung around the Brooklyn boys - maybe it was because they were intimidating on the outside, but huge softies once you got to know them. She felt protected by them; a feeling she didn't really get when she hung around the Manhattan newsies.

"Not yet. I guess he just doesn't like me." Katherine frowned. Spot nodded thoughtfully. Spot and his soulmate regularly sent each other drawings, but everytime Spot asked a question about her, she never replied back. It unsettled the both of them. At least her best friend wasn't her soulmate.

"'m sure 'e'll come around!" Spot said optimistically. "You jus' gotta give 'im time." He stuck his last paper into his bag, realizing that everyone was going home. It was nearly sunset, anyway. "I can't waste time chewin' the fat, Kate. I gotta get back 'ome." Spot paused. "'ow 'bout this; I'll walk you 'ome, then I'll be on my way."

"Aren't the police still after you?" She asked. It had been a year since the newsboys strike. The Refuge had somehow not been destroyed yet and Snyder was still at large. It seemed the governer didn't much care unless it affected him, at least that's what the newsies determined.

Spot shook his head fondly. "The bulls ain't got _nothin'_ on me." He smiled cheekily. Katherine rolled her eyes. Spot grabbed her arm and pulled her up off the sidewalk carefully to make sure her dress didn't rip or stain. Pulitzer wasn't a big fan of Spot, the King of Brooklyn, hanging around his daughter. But, since he always brought her home safe and sound, he never said anything bad to Spot's face.

"Yes, but I don't want you getting stuck in the Refuge," Katherine said. Spot hummed in response. They walked peacefully down the street. It was calm in the evening, and both enjoyed the quiet. There weren't many carriages out during that time, so they were free to walk on the street.

"You think your dad'd be angry if I kept you out later than curfew?" Spot asked randomly. Katherine shot him a confused look. "I mean, I don't take no guff from some uppity fella like your fatha', but I don't wanna get'cha in trouble." They link their arms together and started walking slower.

"Well, that all depends." Katherine thought for a moment. "If you stay out to late, don't you think Flip'll be angry? I know how he gets." Spot chuckled and shook his head.

"Soot and Hotshot'll be way angrier, but I can manage. I don't think'll Flip'll care unless I get sent up the riva'." Katherine nodded. Spot came to a stop in the middle of the road.

"What is it?" She asked, unlinking their arms. Spot looked down at his arm. Someone was writing. Katherine rushed over to read what it said. One thing that only Katherine and a select few of the Brooklyn newsies knew was the Spot couldn't read or write. Katherine had taken time out of her schedule once to help him study, but they'd only ever done that once. "It says, 'Where do ya live?' I think. The handwriting's really sloppy."

"You got a pen with you?" Spot asked quietly. Katherine pulled something out from Spot's bag; she usually kept her items in there. "Tell 'er I live in Brooklyn!" He said frantically. Katherine did as told and wrote it down.

"She responded! ''m comin' to find ya. Where are ya?'" Katherine looked at Spot. She had no idea where they were;she relied of Spot for directions.

"Carlton Avenue near the railroads," he determined. Katherine nodded and wrote it down. "You think 'm finally gonna meet 'er? What do you think she's like?" Spot asked excitedly. Katherine shrugged. She was happy for Spot, but upset because she would probably never have the same experience with her soulmate (if she even had one).

"I hope she's really nice. And pretty." Katherine smiled encouraginly. "Just remember that you can leave her if she treats you badly; you are not bound to your soulmate." Spot nodded sadly, remembering the possibality that his soulmate could be a total schmuck.

"'ows about if you don't find your soulmate an' mines a total bitch, we get togetha'?" Spot asked. Katherine's face turned a faded pink, and she nodded hesitantly. Spot offered a small smile before turning away. They stood in silence for a good thirty seconds before hearing footsteps. Spot grabbed Katherine's hand, a bit afraid. They both held their breaths. Spot soulmate stepped around the corner. Spot's excited expression turned into a horrified one. Who was Spot's soulmate?

_Racetrack Higgins._

* * *

  


When Katherine finally reached home, she was out of breath. She had ran all the way from Brooklyn to New York City without stopping once for a break. Her legs felt like jelly when she knocked on the door. It was Hannah who answered and let her in. Katherine refused to talk to anyone, even her father. She only plopped down on her bed and panted.

"Darling, tell me what happened." Pulitzer sat down on her bed next to her. "Your out of breath and sweating. I'm concerned about you." He put a comforting hand on her calf. Despite the newsies opinions on him, Joseph Pulitzer was a decent man and a good father. "Don't tell me you were out with that Brooklyn boy again."

"His name is Spot," she huffed. Pulitzer rolled his eyes, but said nothing. "He was walking me home, but something came up. I had to run away." Pulitzer furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why did you need to run away?" He asked, his voice low and threatening. "Did he hurt you? Did he try to hurt you?" Katherine shook her head and looked away. "Katherine, we'll talk about this again in the mo-"

Pulitzer was cut off by the sound of the doorbell ringing. He sighed and stood up, not expecting Hannah or Seitz to get it. Katherine bit her bottom lip and sat up in her bed. She was hoping it was Spot coming to tell her that everything was alright, and he and Race were safe. She was wrong.

"Katherine, there's a boy here to see you!" He called. Katherine grumbled and stood up, slowly making her way down the stairs. Her father was standing at the door, and Katherine assumed he wasn't allowing the boy to come in. Katherine pushed past her father. She was surprised at the person standing there. He took her wrist and pulled her outside before shutting the door. Pulitzer said something, but it was muffled by the wooden door.

"Jack's been pestering me all night, so I came to you. Have you seen Racetrack?" Davey let go of her wrist and looked down awkwardly. Katherine frowned.

"Yeah, I saw him. He hasn't come back to the lodge?" Katherine asked, alarmed. Davey shook his head sadly and bit his bottom lip. "Take me to the lodge; I need to speak with Jack." Davey nodded and glanced over at the shut door. He finally let go of the handle and Pulitzer burst out of it. Katherine sighed and took Davey's wrist, and they were running again.

* * *

  


"Why was you with Spot in the first place?" Jack asked. Katherine was sitting on the floor of the lodging house, Jack on his bunk above her. Crutchie sat next to Jack despite his bunk being underneath. Kid Blink and Mush sat to the right of Katherine, and Boots, Les, Romeo, and a girl she didn't recognize were to her left. Davey stood behind her.

"I go with him to sell papers sometimes to keep him company." She shrugged. Her eyes flicked to the unknown girl again. She certainly didn't look like a newsie. It seemed that the newsies were fond of her, though. She leaned towards David and whispered something in his ear. Katherine assumed they were soulmates.

"So you two was standin' in the road, talkin', when Race comes along?" Katherine nodded in confirmation. "Then the bulls come runnin' at'cha?" Katherine nodded again. Jack pinched the bridge of his nose. "So you got away, but Spot an' Race didn't?"

"Spot gave me directions on where to run, so I went. Spot and Race took a different route. They were trying to protect me." Mush sighed, and Blink draped his arm over Mush's shoulders. Boots and Les leaned on each other, both looking very tired. Albert, who had previously been asleep, finally stirred and opened his eyes. He groaned, but said nothing. The girl to the left of Katherine put her hand on Katherine's shoulder. "Sorry, but who are you?"

"That's Sarah, my ex girlfriend," Jack said nonchalantly. Davey rolled his eyes and sighed.

"And my sister." Oh, so Sarah and Davey weren't in fact soulmates. That cleared things up for Katherine. She was about to look at Sarah's wrist for a flower, but it was covered by her shirt, and Jack interrupted by clearing his throat.

"So that means Race an' Spot 're probably in the Refuge," he stated simply. This made Albert's eyes shoot wide open. He crawled out of his bunk and looked around at all of the familiar faces. He calmed down enough to turn to Jack and ask a question.

"When 're we gonna get 'em out?"

"Tonight."

* * *

  


"This is a horrible idea we shouldn't be doing this I mean what if we get caught we'll probably have to spend a few months in there oh God I don't think I'd last a day in there Jack I can't do this again after last time you got taken please guys listen to me I be-"

"Shut the 'ell up!" Albert snapped. Davey's jaw clamped shut at that. Sarah placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and whispered somthing in his ear again before walking off. Katherine sighed and held onto the ropes in her hand tightly. The plan was to climb onto the roof, lower Jack down to see Race and Spot's statuses, have him come back up, and they'd move on from the there. If they were able, they'd lower Albert and he'd saw the bars off. Albert was notorious for having good craftsmanship.

"Where's Sarah goin'?" Jack asked. Davey shrugged. The quickly began climbing up a pipe to reach the top of the roof. Albert went first, then Davey, then Katherine, and then Jack. Once they were all on the roof, Davey began tying the rope around Jack's waist. Katherine and Albert held onto the rope. They slowly lowered Jack down to the window. All was going well when Katherine felt something on her arm. She accidentally let go of the rope completely to look at her arm. Albert was pulled forward, and Jack fell down. Davey quickly rushed over to help Albert.

"What the 'ell Kath!" Albert shouted quietly. Katherine only looked at her arm. She had recieved her first ever message from her soulmate. She wasn't broken. The message went something like this: 'i'm sorry i've never shown that i exist before now. you're doodles are beautiful, by the way. i hope this makes up'. Katherine looked at her other arm to see a quick sketch of a blue jay. She smiled.

"My soulmate finally responded." Davey smiled fondly at that, but said nothing. Albert rolled his eyes, but was happy for Katherine. Suddenly, there was a tug on the rope. That meant to pull Jack up. Albert and Davey heaved on the rope. Jack gripped the edge of the rope and pulled himself up.

"They's in there, but Spot don't look to good," Jack said. "They says we can break 'em out tonight, but only 'f the otha' kids in there come with." Albert sighed. Davey bit his lip. He opened his mouth, but Jack cut him off. "Don't be such a scardy-cat. I don't care 'f this place gives you the willies; we's gotta 'elp those kids." Davey hesitantly nodded.

"Tie the rope around me; I'll saw the bars off." Davey nodded submissively, quickly untying the rope around Jack so they could tie it around Davey. Katherine bit her lip and pulled out a pen. She wrote something on her arm. 'what is your name?' She asked. The reply came only seconds after, and it made her heart stop.

"Kath, you alright?" Davey asked after lowering Albert down. She shook her head vigorously. Davey exchanged a concerned glance with Jack. "What's wrong."

"My soulmate," she said, not knowing what else to say. "He's not - she's not - a guy," she muttered quietly. Davey heard it, and he offered her a broken smile. He grabbed Katherine's shoulder and squeezed gently. She looked down at her arms. "And that isn't all."

"'fore you continue, we need to let you in on a secret, so don't go tellin' otha' people." Jack looked over at her, and she nodded at him. He took a deep breath. "Dave and I's 're soulmates, and I think we might have a third soulmate." Katherine's heart stopped again. Her best friends were homosexuals? And they might have another soulmate? "Kath, who's your soulmate?" She took a deep breath and looked at Davey.

"Sarah Jacobs."

* * *

  


"You think there alright?" Sarah asked Crutchie, her voice trembling with anxiety. "I mean, we haven't heard from them for hours, I'm getting kinda jittery. I also just communicated with my soulmate, and he hasn't responded yet. Crutch, 'm getting worried for him as well."

"It's gonna be fine. Can't be no worse than the time my soulmates tried talkin' to each otha' but were met with an unknown person. 'course they don't know my name, but that's aight. They don't need to. 'm sure your soulmate is fine." Crutchie smiled fondly. Sarah was happy knowing that she was the only person that knew that Crutchie had two soulmates. Two _male_ soulmates. The one thing she kept to herself, though, was the fact that she was 90% one of his soulmates was her brother David.

"You think Jack and the others got caught?" Sarah asked hesitantly. Crutchie thought for a moment. Whenever Crutchie got lost in thought, his lips always curved the slightest bit downwards. Sarah found it adorable. After a moment of thinking, Crutchie shook his head. His thought was proven correct when, not even ten seconds later, Jack bursted through the doors of the lodging house followed by at least ten other kids besides the people they were expecting. Most of them were in bad shape, others were unconscience.

"Where's Blink and Mush? We's also needs Specs, Romeo, and Skittery. Crutchie, help please." Jack set down the kid he had been carrying. "His name's Snowflake, he's ten. Be careful, he was beaten by one o' the guards." Davey was holding the hands of two different kids. He made them sit down on a bunk. "Those are Squish and Flick, Squish 'as a feva'." Bumlets jumped out of his bunk to go help those two. Crutchie stayed by Snowflake.

"'ere's Spade, Club, Diamond, and Heart, they'se quadruplets." Albert had Spade slung over his shoulder and he carried Heart bridal style. Club and Diamond followed behind quickly. Specs and Romeo went over to help Albert with them. "Spade needs food, and Heart needs wata'."

"Ten Pin's fine, he jus' wanted to 'elp. John and Bobbie need some 'elp!" Davey called. Blink and Mush rushed over to the two kids. Suddenly, Race burst through the door as well. He was breathing heavily. His eyes landed on Jack. 

"We's gotta cheese it, the bulls 're comin'!" He said drearily before passing out. Sarah whispered a profanity and went to go pick up Racetrack. Katherine was behind her, helping to clear out a space for Race. No one was concerned about the police, Kloppman never let anyone else up there, and the lodging house was under protection of Pulitzer (courtesy of Katherin's begging).

"Where's Spot?" Skittery asked before moving to help Crutchie with Snowflake. Jack shook his head.

"One o' them Brooklyn boys followed us. Think 'is name was Hotshot or somthin'. Anyway, Spot's goin back to Brooklyn," Jack explained quickly. Skittery nodded. Katherine bit her lip and looked at Sarah.

"So, I know we barely know each other, but you seem really fond of blue jays," Katherine whispered. Sarah was confused before it finally hit her. Katherine was her soulmate.

* * *

  


"It's been two weeks. She still ignorin' you?" Spot walked with a limp. Snyder was especially rough on him since he'd already been to the Refuge several times before. Katherine scoffed and looked down sadly. Her arm had been cut by a knife that one of the guards was carrying.

"Yeah. I don't know how to get her to like me." Katherine and Spot were walking around town; Spot had already sold all of his morning papers. Katherine had been tagging along with him ever since he got better enough to walk again. He still leaned on her from time to tim when he lossed his balance, but he was mostly okay. "How're things goin' with you and Race?"

"'e told Jack and Davey yesterday. 'e said it went well. I made 'im come with me to tell Smalls, since she's my best friend besides you. She took it way betta' then I expected. Turns out 'er soulmate's a girl 'hattan newsie. She wouldn't tell me who though."

"That's good. I'm happy you guys are doin' good." Katherine smiled sadly and looked down. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Spot wasn't one for psychical comfort, but he made rare exceptions for Katherine. Katherine looked up at him, but her vision focused on someone behind him.

"So, I was wondering, are you free to get some lunch tomorrow?" Katherine and Spot were both surprised to see Sarah, but Spot pushed Katherine towards her. Katherine felt her face turn red.

"Absolutely." Sarah smiled. "I mean, I'm free right now, too if you wanna..." Katherine trailed off. Sarah chuckled. Many things were left unsaid at that first meeting, but Sarah and Katherine both decided that maybe soulmates weren't so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is all over the place whoops
> 
> so many original newsies i-
> 
> anyway i used a lot of resources while making this one shot so here are the links if you want to use them
> 
> 1880 - 1900 slang: https://www.alphadictionary.com/slang/?term=&beginEra=1880&endEra=1900&clean=false&submitsend=Search
> 
> map of brooklyn from 1900: https://washingtongg3043.files.wordpress.com/2012/11/new_york_city_central_brooklyn_rider_19161.jpg
> 
> maps of lower manhattan from 1900: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/24/f3/36/24f336ff8b4332e8e2602ebbe9172a10.jpg  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/bb/64/17/bb641723ea7204a36fdf66e0bc3f4a36.gif


End file.
